


Everything I'm not

by Himmelslied



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of Cersei Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelslied/pseuds/Himmelslied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in King's Landing Brienne thinks about everything that has happend recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I'm not

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As you might or might not have seen I asked for prompts on tumblr recently.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> For the prompt: Jaime and Brienne and that arm grab from the new bloopers video
> 
> So here's what I did. Sadly, it's unbeta'd so if you find anything that's not making any sense feel free to tell me.  
> It's in the show's universe since I still have to finish reading the books. I hope I got all the facts and everything right. Again if you find that there's anything wrong just comment and tell me so I can correct it. Comments and suggestions are very welcome.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue and I just wrote it as it popped into my head.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. First time writing these two cutiepies.
> 
> Love, Lena ♥

The sun was shining bright from a clear blue sky. Noises of the flowing waters were always something calming. Waves washing over the shores and crashing against rocks and cliffs the tide had shaped over hundreds of years.

Scarcely was the salty smell in the breeze that ruffled her hair and made her take in a deep breath.

This was the only place she felt truly safe in this city, with the heavy and salty smell of the sea close by hardly overlapping the stench of the capital. Clinging to the Blackwater Rush and its sight of Blackwater Bay the godswood in King's Landing had become her favourite place. Sighing again, like she must have done over and over in the past hour, she opened her eyes once again.

Reflections of the gleaming sun in the sky were sparkling on the waves of the water. It was a deep and glittering blue that reminded her of home.

Approaching footsteps snapped her right back into reality and out of memories and daydreams she had often dreamed since she had come to this place.

She didn't like it here. The city smelled bad, nothing like the fresh and salty breeze of Tarth and sometimes she even caught herself thinking the people in the Red Keep were matching that smell with their cold-hearted and treacherous minds.

“Brienne?”

It was the only deep rumble she would recognize in an instant and that could make her heart skip a beat like she'd missed a step on a staircase.

It belonged to the only person in this city she truly trusted.

Brienne turned around to meet the familiar, bright green gaze of Jaime.

“Ser Jaime.”, she responded with the slightest dip of her head in recognition.

If she was truly honest with herself she knew she'd tried to avoid him these past few days.

Ever since the wedding of King Joffrey had ended with him dead on the floor Brienne had been unsure how to act around Jaime.

He hadn't been around much, but with each day passing, slowly like honey flowing down from a spoon, she felt that the time of their parting came nearer.

Despite her insecurity on how to approach Jaime about the death of his nephew - or as rumor had it son – her conversation with Cersei had left Brienne shaken.

Soon after their arrival in King's Landing Brienne had seen the queen from afar.

Beautiful blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and fine a shaped face looking so well-known it scared Brienne more than she'd liked to admit to herself then. Cersei was all soft skin and curves where Brienne knew she was hard muscles under her calloused and bruised skin.

“ _She's everything I'm not.”_ , had been her sad thoughts.

It was only now, when Brienne realized that she had to leave the city that she felt Cersei was right.

She loved Jaime.

It had come sneaking and slowly like a snake seizing its prey. And now that she felt it, it washed over her with the force of a great wave trying to take you under.

A sudden ache in her chest made her clench her teeth. She would not cry.

Taking in a deep breath she turned back to look at where the water and the sky met.

Stepping forward Jaime stood beside Brienne, leaning onto the small wall with his left arm.

She knew Jaime was watching her intently. A shiver went down her spine and she could feel heat rising in her cheeks.

Taking another three deep breaths Brienne turned around to return Jaime's gaze. Her Hands resting on the wall before them she braced herself for what was coming.

Even though he tried to look relaxed, Brienne recognized a small wrinkle on his forehead that usually meant he was worrying about something. Circles under his eyes suggested that he hadn't slept well or not at all.

“What is it you want, Jaime?”, she asked quietly, furrowing her brows.

Jaime looked at the waters in front of them for a long time, making Brienne regret even asking. He seemed to be considering his answer and Brienne was sure he would just leave her then and there when he finally looked towards her again.

“There is something I'd like to show you.”, was the slow yet sure response.

Raising an eyebrow Brienne wanted to ask what he wanted to show her, but before she could say anything Jaime cut her short.

“Follow me.”, he asked, gripping her upper arm with this left hand.

His touch was gentle and reassuring and Brienne caught herself wallowing in the feeling of his strong fingers gripping her upper arm.

It was a lingering touch that could have only lasted a few seconds but felt like minutes to Brienne.

Immediately her cheeks began to burn and her heart beat fiercely in her chest.

It was over as soon as it had begun and all Brienne could hope for now, was that she would live to fulfil the oath she had sworn. That they would both live to see each other again.

Without saying another word Brienne followed Jaime out of the godswood.


End file.
